Justice League: Dark Beginnings, Chapter 6
by tngolfplayer
Summary: Chapter 6 of my ongoing formation of the Justice League in the "movie" universe. To summarize since the movie universe has three characters in it, and they are "coming out" as superheroes, there is plenty of room for imagination and unique backstories. In this chapter Bruce and Superman have a formal sit down meeting and try to decide how to handle the Blake/Batman.


**Gotham City, June 8****th****, 2013 1am**.

Bruce/Batman saw two bodies lying in the alley and was swinging in for a closer look. One of the bodies was unknown, but the other was Superman. Landing on the ground he approached the dealer first, feeling for a pulse, and found none. Dead. He briefly examined him and found his skull crushed, hand marks around his throat, and small punctures in his neck with burn marks on them. Shaking his head, he turned and walked towards Superman. He was in rough shape it appeared. Bruce was confused, he knew of nothing in Gotham that could bring down Superman like this. Looking closer he saw above each ear small speakers, and grimaced. Peeling them off him, he then crushed them between his fingers. Blake. Somehow Blake had done this. He began assuming Superman saw Blake killing the dealer and intervened. Somehow Blake had beat the man of steel. Supersonics was one of the ideas Bruce had to slow him down, but it shouldn't have incapacitated him. A small beeping from his belt alerted him to his Geiger counter. Low level radiation. Odd that an alien was sensitive to radiation. He heard he could fly in space. Pulling out another device he took several air samples, verified they had trace amounts of radiation in them and put it away in a lead lined pocket. He would analyze this later. For the moment he needed to alert the authorities to the body, and move Superman. He pushed another button calling Alfred, and moved Superman to his shoulders. Grunting under the weight he settled himself and placed a time delay flare beside the corpse. He moved to the shadows and waited for Alfred to bring the car around.

**Gotham City, June 8****th****, 2013 10am**

Superman awoke in a sun filled room, by the window. He was feeling a bit weak but better. He was still confused as to what caused this effect on him. Laying there, gathering himself, he heard breathing in the room with him.

"Feeling better are we." A gruff, gravelly voice spoke. Even though it was changed, it was also identifiable as Wayne. Two Batman's? That made no sense. Sitting up, Superman turned and looked, towards the voice. Bruce Wayne was sitting at the table looking intently at him. "I assume you did some generous thing and brought me somewhere safe to heal." Superman asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Bruce looked at and said quietly, "Not at all, if you would have remained there, the police would have found you and locked you up for murder. I have personal business to attend to in Gotham and would prefer you be gone as soon as possible. If giving you a few hours of sleep accomplishes that, then yes, I did a good deed."

Superman stood up and looked at Bruce. "I suppose you want to know what happened, don't you." Bruce looked over at him and casually mentioned, "It wouldn't hurt to hear the details, but the overall picture I got. You tried to stop Batman from killing a drug dealer, and he beat you down with radiation." Superman looked a bit shocked, then nodded his head. "Guess you really are a detective." Pausing for a moment he looked up at Bruce. "Please tell me you aren't a murderer. Or that it wasn't really you in the suit acting crazy."

"No." Bruce replied. "I don't kill. I am not the jury or executioner. I am the trash pickup only." Pausing Bruce looked thoughtful. "I do know who was masquerading as Batman last night though.

Superman shook his head twice, almost in humor. "Once again I stand corrected." A thought occurred to him. "How did this Batman know you were Batman before him? This was well after your witch friend did her hocus pocus."

"She's not a witch, she is a magician," Bruce replied off handedly. "It must be the location of the Batcave. Thousands of years ago a shamanistic clan settled, lived, and died in the general area. The Batcave was a holy place to them. If he was in there, then the mystic energies probably shielded his mind."

Bruce stood up and faced Superman. "Any more questions? I am disappointed you didn't ask the most obvious." Superman paused, looked up and asked "What did he hit me with. He said radiation, but I have never had radiation affect me before."

Bruce walked over to his computer, punched a couple buttons and pulled up a presentation on the wall. "Based on the air samples I collected, it's a new type I have never seen before. How Blake came into contact with it, I have no idea. I doubt he knew it would work specifically on you, he probably was just happy to have a form of radiation to play with." Bruce paused, then turned and looked at Superman. "Unless, somebody knew about this particular radiation and left the rock where he would find it. I don't believe in chance."

"Well, however it happened, I need to get it back and destroy it" Superman said. "I assume you know where he is don't you?" Superman asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. There is only place he could be." Bruce replied.

"Tell me where, I am bringing him in" Superman declared. "No" replied Bruce simply.

"No?" Superman questioned.

"Correct. I know there is nothing wrong with your hearing. I am going to Commissioner Gordon, as Batman tonight. He deserves to know. And then, I am bringing him in." Turning to look at Superman he added, "You can help, or you can stay out of the way.

Superman stood there stunned. He could burn, throw, crush, kill this man 100 ways before his next heartbeat and he doesn't even act like he is worried. And based on his heartbeat and respiration, he has been 100% honest with me the entire time, even during the threat. Superman paused, appearing to think it over.

"Deal. Mostly because I want to make sure you aren't a menace to society, but also I need to get my hands on that rock" Superman said, a frown appearing on his brow. Bruce turned, noticing the change in the pitch in his voice. "Something the matter Clark?" Bruce asked with a smirk. Superman shook his head looking at Bruce. "Is there anything you don't know? Something you said earlier, about somebody planting the rock. Who would know it would affect me?"

Bruce stood still pondering the situation. "This is one of those things I don't know, but I will find out. I do have theories, but that is all they are at this time." Turning away he walked for the elevator. "Change clothes, I'll give you the interview you need for your job over lunch, then I have some calls to make." Superman raised his eyebrows. How did he know about that? Shaking his head, baffled by this person but slightly amused, he went to change back into his suit and tie.

**Metropolis June 8****th****, noon**

"Yes of course, I will take the call" Lex replied to his speaker phone. "Hold the rest of my calls and appointments please."

"Lex, I got some information for you. It just came down the wire and my division intercepted it. Triple encryption on the file, but we were able to get in it." the voice on the phone said.

"Indeed" Lex mused. "Well then, lets see what we have to work with my dear."

"Don't call me that Lex. I will work with you, but don't think I like you. During Supermans fight in Metropolis, a skin cell came off and was recovered by our biogenetics group. We are in the fourth stage of developing a clone of sorts. But that's not the big news."

Lex paused with his eyebrows raised. "We have the ability to clone Superman, to have our own guardian, and that's not the big news?"

"No. We know how to kill Superman."

Lex's eyebrows climbed even higher. "I assumed that was impossible. What happened?"

"He was in Gotham and the Batman not only picked a fight with him, but lived to walk away, with barely a scratch. He claims to have found a rock that emits a radiation that weakens Superman and probably would kill him based on exposure time and strength."

"And his price?" Lex asked dryly.

"Enough money to allow him to continue his crusade, and any immunities he can get from the government and law enforcement."

"Done and done" Lex replied. "Arrange to meet him to get the rock, I will have the funds in an account and the information to you within an hour. Ah Amanda. Soon we mere mortals will no longer have to worry about invading aliens, crazed bat people or any other of these recent issues."

"Agreed Mr. Luthor. I will speak with you within the hour." The phone went silent as Amanda Waller hung up the phone, ensuring she was able to show some control to Lex.

Lex smiled at the little games she played. Soon he would have the means to kill Superman, and replace him with an obedient clone all at the same time. Turning back to his computer he pulled up another name, and sent an email. No sense spending all this money on the Batman. It will be cheaper to have him killed.

**Central City June 8****th****, Noon**

Wally West was furious at his college professor. No un-authorized use of the ultrasonic beam generator would be permitted. His experiments were dangerous. Creating objects that could vibrate through steel would be a waste of energy and resources.

Well, unfortunately for his professor, he left his computer unlocked after class and Wally was able to retrieve his password for the lab. He would come back after hours and do his experiment at night, then leave and nobody would be any wiser.


End file.
